1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a converter device for converting AC power into DC power, and particularly to a converter device having a power factor improving circuit for improving the power factor.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventional AC/DC converters for converting AC power to DC power use harmonic current reducing circuits in order to improve the power factor and to reduce higher harmonic current, such as that shown in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 9-252578 (1997: Columns 5-9, FIGS. 1-10).
In the harmonic current reducing circuit described in Patent Document shown above, an output voltage from a rectifier circuit is resistance-divided and applied to the harmonic current reducing circuit as a detect input voltage. Therefore, noise superimposed on the AC power supply affects the operation of the harmonic current reducing circuit and so affects the improvement of the power factor and the reduction of harmonic current.